A media presenter is used as part of a media dispenser. A media presenter is that part of the dispenser that presents media items to a customer. One common type of media dispenser is a bunch sheet media dispenser for dispensing a bunch (or stack) of media items in sheet form (such as banknotes, tickets, coupons, and the like).
A bunch media presenter is typically coupled to one or more media pick units. Each media pick unit picks individual media items from a media cassette (or a hopper) stored therein, and transports the picked media item to the media presenter for collating the media items into a bunch (for example, using a ballistic stacker or a stacking wheel), and then presenting the bunch of media items to a customer. If the customer does not remove the presented bunch, then the presenter withdraws the bunch and transports it to a purge bin.
Some media dispensers are front access, which means that media cassettes are inserted into the media dispenser at the same side of the media dispenser at which media items are dispensed to a customer. Other media dispensers are rear access, which means that media cassettes are inserted into a media dispenser at the opposite side of the media dispenser at which media items are dispensed to a customer.
It would be desirable to provide an improved media item presenter.